Hidden Ninja Power
by DarkeningBlur.HLR
Summary: Original character, Itachi is good a ninja, brought to the village at the age of six and lived there ever since this ninja has a secret, how many people can she hide it from
1. Chapter 1

10 years ago in a village, that was occupied by the Uchiha clan; was destroyed.

Three survived; but were separated.

A six-year-old girl stumbled from her village injured and very tired; she collapsed and fell asleep.

Not long after a man with a mask covering half his face and headband covering his left eye came across her; he knelt down and shook her awake.

"H-huh?"

"Are you hurt?"

"Y-yes."

"What`s your name?"

"D-Dawn Uchiha."

"I`m Kakashi, where`s your family?"

"Gone." Then she fell unconscious again from the pain

"Uchiha? She`s a member of the Uchiha clan; one of the last; she has no home; I can`t leave her here." He carefully picked her up; causing her to whimper and he carried her back to his village.

She woke up some time later to find herself on a bed with all her wounds tended to.

"H-how did I get here?" she asked scratching the back of her head

"I see you`re awake." A voice said from the doorway; Dawn jumped and looked to the doorway to see the same man from before

"K-Kakashi? How did i get here?"

"I brought you here; after you told me your family was gone you fell unconscious again; I`m guessing from the pain but I wasn't going to just leave you there." He walked over and sat next to her on the bed

"But where am I?"


	2. Chapter 2

"You`re at my house in the village hidden in the leaves."

"So you`re a ninja Kakashi?" he laughed

"Yes I am."

"Why do you wear a mask to cover your face? And why does your head band cover your left eye?"

"Well I`m a ninja that doesn't want their face seen."

"Can I see your face?" she asked happily; he chuckled and ruffled her hair

"I`m sorry Dawn but no."

"Can I see your eye then?" she asked sadly, he looked at her and smiled before lifting up his headband and opened his eye

"That`s the Sharingan."

"How-?"

"It`s a village trade; but normally it`s in both eyes; why do you only have it in one eye?" He sighed and covered his eye again

"A good friend of mine; he was a Uchiha with the Sharingan; he was dying and passed it onto me; that`s why I only have it in one eye."

"Oh; well that makes sense." He chuckled and ruffled her hair again before standing up

"Go back to sleep; you need your strength."

"Okay!" she smiled before laying down and falling asleep again

"She`s a funny one." He chuckled before leaving the room

It was six hours before Dawn woke again; she sat up and looked around the room; in the room there were different paintings on the walls; the walls were painted red; there was a bookcase filled with different books; there was also a bedside table with a lamp on it.

"This is nice." She climbed out of the bed and walked out the door that led to a hallway

"Kakashi?" she walked down the hallway until she came to some stairs


	3. Chapter 3

"Kakashi? Are you here?" she walked down the stairs until she reached the bottom; she walked into the living room and looked around, there were paintings on the walls, a sofa in the middle of the room; a black carpet with a red rug on the floor; there was also a coffee table in the middle of the room with a note on it, Dawn walked over and picked it up

"Dawn, I`m sorry to have left you alone but I got called away on important business; if you get hungry which I guess you will be, there is food in the kitchen for you, I`ll be back as soon as possible. Kakashi." She read before placing the note back on the table and walked into the kitchen to find a sandwich and a glass of orange juice sat there, she smiled and tried to pull the chair out but couldn`t so she picked up the plate and the glass from the table and set them on the floor and happily began eating.

Kakashi came back not long after Dawn began eating and walked into the kitchen to see her sat on the floor eating, he walked around and sat down in front of her

"Hi Kakashi." She smiled and he returned it

"Why are you sat on the floor?"

"Because I couldn`t pull the chair out." He chuckled

"Would you like to sit at the table?"

"No thank you."

"Alright then, what do you want to do after you finish?"

"Can we go for a walk? I`d like to see the village you live in." He chuckled

"Alright; but you have to stay at my side the whole time and you must keep a hold of my hand."

"Okay I promise." She finished her juice and stood up

"Can we go? Can we go? Can we go?" Kakashi chuckled and stood up picking the plate and glass up as well

"Just let me wash these up, why don`t you go put your shoes on?"

"Where are they?"

"They`re by the door and so is your cardigan."

"But I didn`t come here with a cardigan."

"You didn`t come in that dress either."

"You bought them for me?"

"I also bought your shoes as well." Dawn ran over and hugged his legs

"Thank you Kakashi!" he chuckled

"You`re welcome, now go put them on."

"Okay." He smiled as she left, he washed up the plate and the glass then put them on the side to dry he then walked out of the kitchen and to the front door

"Can we go now?" Dawn asked jumping up and down

"Sure." He chuckled holding out his hand for her to take which she happily took; Kakashi opened the door and led her outside and closing the door behind them both

"You have a big garden Kakashi."

"It`s not that big."

"I think it is." He chuckled and led her out of the garden and into the village

"Wow, there`s a lot of people around."

"Well, it is quite a big village."

"Kakashi!" a male voice cried out, both stopped and turned to look in the direction of the voice

"Iruka what can I do for you?" Kakashi asked, the said man had brown hair tied back into a pony tail his skin was slightly tanned and he was wearing combat gear and a ninja headband

"I was wondering why you weren't going on the mission."


	4. Chapter 4

"Iruka I would like you to meet Dawn."

"Who?" Kakashi looked down to find Dawn missing

"Damn it, I told her not to let go of my hand."

"Maybe she didn't I did see some people hanging around you; what does she look like?"

"Well her name is Dawn Uchiha; she`s six years old; she`s wearing a pink dress a white cardigan and pink shoes, she has long brown hair tied back into a pony tail, blue eyes and a bandage around her left wrist."

"You mean like that little girl over there?" Iruka pointed to a girl matching Kakashi`s description being pulled away by a female

"Dawn!" Kakashi yelled and ran after them with Iruka closely following. when Dawn heard her name being called she turned her heard and saw Kakashi running towards her

"Kakashi!" she yelled. the woman who had been pulling her stopped as Kakashi and Iruka reached them

"Is there a problem Kakashi?" the woman asked

"Yes, if you would kindly let go of Dawn`s wrist I would be very grateful."

"You know her? I found her wandering the streets."

"No you didn`t, I was stood by Kakashi and you pulled me away." Dawn tried to pull away her left wrist but it only resulted in her crying. The woman let go of her wrist as if it was on fire and Kakashi picked Dawn up.

"Move along please." Iruka said and the woman left

"Shh, it`s alright Dawn." Kakashi soothed

"So you`re the little girl Kakashi found?" Iruka asked

"I-I`m D-Dawn U-Uchiha."

"It`s a pleasure to meet you Dawn my name is Iruka."

"It`s nice to meet you."

"Iruka, I`m going to take Dawn home, I`ll see you when you return." Kakashi said

"Of course, goodbye Dawn."

"Bye Iruka." Kakashi carried Dawn back to his house and brought her into the kitchen and sat her on the counter top

"Does your wrist still hurt?" Kakashi asked her

"No."

"Did you start crying to get that woman to let go?"

"No, my wrist really did hurt, but it doesn't anymore."

"Alright then, what do you what to do now?" she yawned

"I`m tired Kakashi." he chuckled and lifted her up

"Then let`s get you to bed." she rested her head on his shoulder as he carried upstairs. By the time Kakashi had gotten Dawn into bed she was already asleep

"Sleep well Dawn." he tucked her in and went downstairs to read his book until he fell asleep on the sofa

Several hours later Dawn began screaming which woke Kakashi

"huh, must have fallen asleep on the couch." he was brought from his thoughts when Dawn screamed again. He ran upstairs and into her room to see her thrashing about in her sleep, he ran over and embraced her

"Shh, Dawn it`s okay, it`s just a dream."

"Ka-Kakashi?"

"Yes, It`s me I`m here."

"I was so scared, you weren`t there."

"It was just a dream Dawn no need to worry, I`ll be here I`ll always be here for you."

"T-thank you."

Several months later Kakashi had gotten use to having somebody else living with him and Dawn had gotten use to living with Kakashi. But Kakashi had noticed that Dawn had become less happy over the past couple of weeks and regularly found her sat staring out the window occasionally sighing

"Dawn? are you okay?"

"Hmm? what?"

"I asked if you were okay?"

"No I`m not." Kakashi walked over and sat down in front of her

"Why? What`s the matter?"

"I miss my family." she stated to cry and Kakashi pulled her into a hug

"It`s okay Dawn, it will get better."

"I-I don`t w-want t-to lose you t-too."

"Don`t worry Dawn you won't lose me, I promise."

-10 Years Later-

"Well done in mastering that move Dawn but you still didn`t get the bells." Kakashi said as he landed on the ground where as Dawn landed on a tree branch and held up the bells

"Think again Kakashi."

"Drat, looks like I'm beaten, congratulations."

"Thanks Kakashi." Dawn jumped down from the branch and walked over to Kakashi

"You`ve grown into quite the young lady Dawn."

"You say that like you`re never going to see me again...but thank you never the less and you haven`t changed a bit since the day met you, well maybe a bit."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Well I never thought you and Iruka would start dating when I was eight, then again it surprised me when Iruka adopted Naruto."

"Yes that was surprising, you hungry?"

"Yes, I missed breakfast this morning."

"Why`s that?"

"Somebody dragged me out of bed this morning to train."

"Sorry, let`s go home."

"I`ll race you."

"I`ll win."

"No smoke teleporting."

"Drat."

"Meet you back at the home Kakashi." Dawn said then jumped into the tree`s and disappeared

"Kakashi!" Kakashi turned around to see Iruka coming towards him


End file.
